MUENTRIES
Miss Universe Countries Current Central and North America * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * South America * * * * * * * * * Western Europe * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Eastern Europe * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Africa * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Asia and Oceania * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Former Central and North America/South America * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Western Europe/Eastern Europe * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Africa * * * * * * * * * * * * Asia and Oceania * * * * * * } | group1 = Drama | list1 = * Rebelde (Philippine Remake) * Glass Castle (Philippine Remake) * Pink Lipstick (Philippine Remake) * Kassandra (Philippine Remake) * Black or White (Philippine Remake) | group2 = Anime | list2 = * Voltron: Legendary Defender * Digimon Universe: App Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (4Kids version) * Go Princess Precure * Doraemon (2005) | group3 = Tokusatsu | list3 = * Masked Rider Fourze * Masked Rider Drive * Masked Rider Hibiki * Boukenger * Ninninger | group4 = Foreign drama | list4 = * ''The Flash'' (season 1) * Blade Man * Daniela * Likeable or Not * You Are My Destiny | group5 = Comedy | list5 = * Isko, The Adventures of Animasia (Philippine remake) * One of the Boys * Tropa Mo Ko Unli * Wow Mali Pa Rin! | group6 = Talk shows | list6 = * Face the People * Showbiz Police: Una sa Eksena | group7 = Game shows | list7 = * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? | group8 = Cartoons | list8 = * All Hail King Julien * Dragons: Race to the Edge * Jake and the Neverland Pirates * Miles from Tomorrowland * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! * Winx Club * Ultimate Spider-Man * ''Adventure Time * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Combo Niños * Dexter's Laboratory * The Emperor's New School * Gargoyles * Gravity Falls * Imagination Movers * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Phineas and Ferb * Stitch! * Yin Yang Yo! * BoBoiBoy * Generator Rex * Jungle Junction * Monster Buster Club * Waktu Rehat | group9 = Informative | list9 = * From Helen's Kitchen * Healing Galing sa TV | group10 = Reality shows | list10 = * Survivor: Ghost Island | group11 = Religious | list11 = * Mustard TV | group12 = Variety | list12 = * WOW, Pilipinas: The Noontime Show * Hey It's Sundae? | group13 = News5 | list13 = * Aksyon * Aksyon Alert * Aksyon sa Tanghali * Aksyon Tonite * Alagang Kapatid * Sidecourt Chef | group14 = ESPN5 | list14 = * SportsCenter Philippines | group15 = Upcoming | list15 = * A.I.C.O. -Incarnation- * Breaking Bad * Gokaiger * Kwin (Philippine drama series) * Kyoryuger * DC's Legends of Tomorrow * The Mysteries of Laura * Masked Rider Build * Masked Rider Ghost * Masked Rider Kiva * ''Nikita'' (season 2) * ''Once Upon a Time'' (season 4) * ''Prison Break'' (season 2) * ''Quantico'' (season 2) * ''Scandal'' (season 3) * ''Scorpion'' (season 2) * ''Smallville'' (season 3) * Sword Art Online: Alicization * Ultraman X }} Category:The 5 Network shows Category:Philippine television network and channel navigational boxes Category:Bouken-Hibiki Category:Miss Universe